Pretend
by Crimson-Eyed-Angel99
Summary: Discontinued - A collection of Ryou Bakura oneshots. Humor, angst, romance, drama, depending on what fic you read. Any resemblance to the actual series is coincidental.
1. The one with the kidnapping

---{}---  
  
Disclaimer: YGO ain't mine and it don't never plan to be. (was that bad grammer or what?)  
  
Here is something that I saw on a t-shirt and made it into a one-shot... hope you like! Is HUMOR! No angst! Wow.... And... I play around with Yugi and Yami a bit in here. No offense, is all just randomness anyway.  
  
Dedicated to lady winged knight, who wants a happy Ryou. I love him! I do! I just... like playing with him a little too much... --'  
  
---{}---  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"PLEASE??????????"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yay, you agreed, you agreed!"  
  
Ryou sweatdropped, watching his yami dance around the living room like one of his own freaky fangirls at Domino High. "Explain it to me again."  
  
Happily, Bakura did so. After he finished, Ryou sighed heavily.  
  
"I get at least half if they go for it. You'll still have enough to buy your... um... thingy." Ryou muttered. Bakura smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously with an insane light in them.  
  
"Yes... so, my hikari, prepare to be kidnapped!"  
  
"Aieeee?"  
  
---{}---  
  
At the Kame Game Shop, it was a normal day. Absolutely normal. Positively boring. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING GOING ON OR OUT OF THE USUAL!!!!  
  
......... except for the ransom note taped to the door of the Game Shop. That may have been a LITTLE out of the usual.  
  
Yugi, the first one up as usual, seeing as how it was a Saturday and his grandpa always slept in on Saturdays, not to mention how long his YAMI could sleep...  
  
/You'd think with being in a Puzzle for 5000 years, he wouldn't be tired much but... oh well.../ Yugi shrugged the thought off, going over to the doorway to unlock it.  
  
That's when he saw it.  
  
There was a note taped (with duct tape, Bakura had always had a fascination with duct tape. Ryou attributed this to too many episodes of some Red/Green show...) --with large magazine-cut letters (which many back issues of National Geographic that Ryou's father kept around had sacrificed their lives for) ---reading:  
  
-I have kidnapped myself! Pay me ¥100,000 or you'll never see me again!!!-  
  
-Sincerely, Bakura-  
  
"Ohmygosh!"  
  
Yugi stared at the note, his wide violet eyes scared, then he ran inside, gripping the note.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Immediately the pharaoh appeared at the top of the stairs. "Yugi?"  
  
"Ryou's been kidnapped!"  
  
"WHAT?! By who?!!" Yami demanded, leaping down the stairs three at a time (something he prided himself on) and narrowly missing the black cat from Trigun which had crept it's way into the fic and onto the staircase. Yugi tearfully handed over the note, sniffling like the Kleenex poster child. "Do you think he's okay?"  
  
Yami didn't answer immediately. {Uh, yeah... Bakura's realllllly gone off the deep end this time.} He mused, sweatdropping. He looked up at his worried hikari.  
  
"Hai, hai, Yugi, he's probably fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Should I try to get the money together?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
"Bakura didn't say where to meet him, did he?" Yami asked gently. Instantly another note appeared on the doorway and Yugi ripped this one off in succession, not noticing the silver-haired boy who had pasted it there who was zooming down the street at a speed that rivaled a certain blue-haired hedgehog's.  
  
"It says to meet him at his house and be sure to bring the money. He'll be there." Yugi read, looking up at Yami. "I've got about that much saved up but... it's all my money from babysitting Jouji when Anzu didn't want to! I worked hard for that money!"  
  
"You must remember aibou," Yami said solemnly. "It's for Bakura."  
  
"Oh great, now I REALLY want to give it up."  
  
"Ryou, Yugi. It's for Ryou."  
  
"Oh... okay then..."  
  
---{}---  
  
"They'll be here any minute!"  
  
"Was it really necessary to duct tape me to the chair Yami? This isn't the height of comfort you know." Ryou fidgeted a bit, trying to get into a less annoying position.  
  
"Silence you vermin! How dare you admonish me!" Bakura laughed evilly. "You are my prisoner and apparently worth ¥100,000! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Oh, I think I'm worth a lot more then that." Ryou said sweetly, earning him a harsh poke from his yami.  
  
"Be quiet minion."  
  
"I am not your minion! Or vermin! Egotistical, gold-crazed fiend!"  
  
"Oh? Do I hear my name?" Bakura beamed as he heard the door downstairs slam, a sure sign of the Pharaoh's entrance. He raised his voice.  
  
"And then I shall scratch all your Enya cds! One by one in front of your very eyes! H-ha ha ha, you thought you could mess with me!"  
  
Ryou sighed, wishing Bakura hadn't decided to taunt with Enya. Those were his calming cds... so much abuse of them...  
  
"Oh no please! Not Enya! Please!" He made his voice pleading. "Leave her out of this!"  
  
Yugi and his yami pounded up the stairs, breaking into the room.  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi yelled the moment they entered, shocked at the sight of Ryou duct-taped to a chair. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" Ryou looked over at him, about to speak when his 'captor' got in front of him.  
  
"More importantly, did you bring the money?"  
  
"You dastardly tomb robber! Why did you kidnap your hikari!??" Yami roared, rather impressed by the way his voice echoed in the attic room on the words 'dastardly fiend'. Not to mention that was actually pretty fun to say...  
  
"Money? Hel-lo? The important thing here? Makes the world go round and all that? Where is it?" Bakura interrupted, ignoring Yami's questions. Yugi handed over a briefcase wordlessly and Bakura opened it, beaming at all the money inside.  
  
"Now release Ryou!" Yami roared again. "You have what you want so leave your hikari out of this before I send you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"For what? The thirty-jillionth time? /Please/ Pharaoh, it's useless and you know I'll get out in like three minutes. Give it up. Unless you've got some kinda glue that's gonna stick me to the Shadow Realm, you really don't have a chance of me staying there. But fine, you'll be a party pooper and I'll release my aibou."  
  
"Don't think I'll forget this instance tomb robber."  
  
"Now why would I think that Amnesia Boy?"  
  
Yami seethed and Bakura waved noncommitally. "I shall hold up to my end of the bargain, don't forget- oh, sorry Pharaoh- worry." He snapped his fingers and the duct tape lost all its stickiness, leaving Ryou free to move. Immediately he dove into Yugi's arms, playing the part of the scared victim quite well. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Now leave me!" He beamed. "I must go spend my money."  
  
"You villain." Yami said, glaring at Bakura but he was already heading down the stairs. Bakura laughed evilly to complete the image.  
  
"MWA HA HA HEE HEE HEE BWA HA HEH HEH HEH HEH HUT HUT HUT HUT HIKE HA!" This dissolved into sniggers and Snickers after a few moments.  
  
Yami looked up the stairs quizzically but there were no other comments on Yami Bakura's strange laughing.  
  
---{}---  
  
Late that night, when Yugi and Yami were safely asleep Ryou sat up. Silently as Seto Kaiba creeping through a room infested with Pegasuses (Pegasi?), he snuck out of the house, starting down the street to his own apartment. If Yami or Yugi came again he could just say he was bonded to Bakura and nothing would ever change that.  
  
Bakura met him at the door, wearing an all-black leather ensemble. He also held a small Seel plushie from Pokemon (for those who don't know, that's a white seal with a horn... I think). He beamed, huggling it, obviously his new purchase since Ryou could see the little ¥20,000 yen sticker hanging off it. Pokemon were getting altogether too expensive for Bakura's plushie obsession. The tomb robber only had eighteen of them so far and his goal was one hundred... oh boy would that be a lot of kidnappings...  
  
"Farfello is happy you're home." Bakura announced happily, bouncing around the room holding the plushie.  
  
"I could care less what Farfello thinks. Did you spend all my money on that thing?"  
  
"OUR money aibou. And no, you've still got ¥50,000 for your CardCaptor Sakura dvds." Bakura said happily. "Honestly I think they're more of a waste of money then Farfello is. At least Farfello doesn't make me cry like some little magic girl does you..."  
  
"Be quiet! So I like Sakura, big woop." Ryou shot back. "At least I'm not a plushie-wielding weirdo."  
  
"Costume-obsessed shrimp."  
  
"Bunny-haired, senile tomb robber!"  
  
"Happy-Meal-buying albino!"  
  
"I'm not an albino! At least I have more color then YOU!"  
  
"I'm dead!"  
  
"Well that proves it doesn't it?"  
  
"Ryou that didn't make sense..."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"I think you need your meds..."  
  
"And I think you need a shrink."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Dastardly villain."  
  
"Weakling prisoner."  
  
The argument continued long into the night, and over in the Motou house, when Yugi finally woke up and spotted the fact that Ryou's makeshift bed was empty and turned over to wake up Yami.  
  
"Yami?" He asked innocently. "Do you think we've been duped?"  
  
---{}---  
  
You know what? ... THAT WAS FUN! Ahhh--- /stretches/ I needed that. I do so love making Bakura and Ryou bicker. /beams/ It's so FUN! Anyhow, please review!!! An inuyasha crossover (or references to IY in the fic) will probably be up next.  
  
---{}--- 


	2. The one with the Weiss Kreuz crossover

Disclaimer: Neither Yugioh or Weiss Kreuz belongs to me, as much as I wish they did. The poem at beginning and end belongs to me tho.  
  
This was done... because a) my Weiss Kreuz fics usually bomb and b) I wanted Ryou to join Schwartz.  
  
---{}---  
  
_Can you hear _

_Each raindrop as it falls? _

_Do you even try to hear _

_The whisper they might make? _

_I didn't think you did _

_You're just how I thought you were. _

_There are no surprises, _

_No excitement that is tangible, _

_Not with you.  
_  
-{}-  
  
A dark movie screen is dead ahead of me, leering up over my head.  
  
I like sitting in the back of the theatre, far from where anyone in their right mind sits. Bakura says this is good because he can come out in the dark then and no one notices.  
  
I also always come to the theatre alone.  
  
Yugi and co. have tried on occasion to make me go with them but I can always get out of it, the exceptions few and far between. I can't stand being next to someone (like Anzu) who wants to clasp my arm as 'scary' points of the movie. It drives me up the wall quite honestly.  
  
...but today's visit has been interesting. For once, there is someone sitting back here with me as well. A brown-haired boy, he can't be older then I am, thin and wearing a school uniform. Not Domino High though. I'd recognize those hateful blue uniforms anywhere.  
  
Did I mention I can't feel anything from him? Throughout the entire movie, he hasn't felt a thing. I know this because I can feel what others do. Maybe that's kind of funny, freaky, as people would probably say if they knew. But they don't and I'm happy that way.  
  
This boy had a friend as well but he's disappeared. I remember him because he was a geijin, a tall, redheaded German, noisy and arrogant to boot. Not sure where he went.  
  
The boy is looking over at me now. He looks... suspicious? Why would he be...? I haven't done anything,  
  
I wasn't even looking at him till he suddenly turns to stare at me. Immediately it's as if clamps have gone around my body, holding me completely still. Did he...?  
  
The boy stands as if thinking. No one turns to look at him and I haven't made a sound. He approaches me.  
  
"Bakura Ryou?" He asks softly.  
  
I nod. "Why can't I--"  
  
"Good." The boy interrupts me. "I'm going to let you stand. Don't make a break for it because someone is right outside the door and will catch you if you try anything. We don't mean you harm." He adds, almost as an afterthought.  
  
Like heck I'm not going to make a break for it. Just sit here and let them do who knows what?! No way!  
  
The boy seems to sigh, as if he can read my mind and doesn't like what he sees there. "You really shouldn't try that." He warns as he releases me. I don't know how he knows that, all I said it in was in my head...  
  
Usually I wouldn't ignore someone who goes to all that trouble to warn me but what am I supposed to do? I'm not just going to sit there, going 'yeah, sure, where we going?'  
  
I hear a sigh.  
  
That kinda thinking is only good in normal situations kitten.  
  
/Kitten?!/  
  
In my shock I'm totally disregarding this voice is coming FROM MY HEAD. And it doesn't sound like Bakura... for one, he has NEVER and hopefully never will, call me 'kitten'.  
  
I run out the doorway, not caring about the light I've let into the theatre and run straight into someone. When I look up a face is smiling down at me.  
  
This is not the kind of face you want to be smiling at you. His hair is shock white, like mine, and his single eye is golden, almost like my yami's. He has scars all over his face and looks like the kind of person you'd meet in the alleyway on a very dark and scary night.  
  
Someone my yami would meet.  
  
Oh terrific. And of COURSE I've run right into this person and he is currently holding me immobile for the second time in, what, three minutes? The brown-haired boy has followed me and looks over at his redheaded friend. The German rolls his eyes.  
  
Um, hello? Am I here for any reason at all?  
  
The German looks at me and smirks.  
  
Don't get too frightened kitten. We're still learning what your fear can be so don't freak out quite yet. This is Nagi, the man holding you is Farfello and I'm Schuldig.  
  
/W-what do you want from me?/ If you can't beat them and you can't break free from the freaky Irishman holding you, you may as well see what they're doing...  
  
'Schuldig' grins. "Well kitten, you seem to be important to Crawford and so we take you back to base. Okay with you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact... NO!" I twist in the Irishman, Farfello's, arms and take off outside, running down the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
I hear Schuldig's voice in my head, an accented tone that is DEFINITELY not mine or Bakura's.  
  
You can't run from the dark kitten. It's everywhere.  
  
My head shoots up and I can see Schuldig, standing dead ahead of me, smirking.  
  
HOW DID HE GET HERE?  
  
I turn to run, only to hit a wall of air. It presses me down firmly and won't let me stand. I kneel there that way, unable to stand or even lift my head. I hear Schuldig's footsteps behind me.  
  
"Are we done playing kitten?"  
  
Stark blackness comes as I pass out; moments after feeling Schuldig enter my mind again.  
  
---{}---  
  
Someone is staring at me.  
  
Intently.  
  
Even in my sleep I can feel their gaze, steady and unblinking, as if it's a predator, waiting to eat me.  
  
I used to have nightmares like this.  
  
"Farfello, I said WATCH him, not burn a hole in him."  
  
"The tenshi is awake." My watcher says as I sit up. He smiles at me and my attention is again drawn to his scars. How did he _get_ so many?  
  
"Good." Schuldig responds. "Let Bradford know. The kid's his project, not mine."  
  
"Bradford?"  
  
"A tribute to my genius! I have combined Brad and Crawford to create the masterpiece of annoyance: Bradford!" He crowed dramatically. Farfello rolled his eye.  
  
"He'll be thrilled." He mutters sarcastically. "You go tell him. I will stay and watch the tenshi so he doesn't fly away." He turns back to watching me, which is starting to realllly freak me out.  
  
Schuldig stands and stretches as a tall, black-haired businessman enters the room, Brad, Schuldig helpfully supplies, dropping the nickname he had come up with. I can feel Brad's annoyance already.  
  
"He's awake." He says, with hardly a glance at me. Schu nods.  
  
"You talked with Rozenkreuz?"  
  
"Hai. He was never there. They heard rumors about Domino and one of the Millennium Item holders but not much else." Schu rolls his eyes and mutters something in German.  
  
"Why do we keep him then?"  
  
Brad looks over at me and his gaze is like black ice. I shiver. Dang my weakness...  
  
"I had a vision that we'd need him. The empath can find another team after we're done. We don't need the accidents he'll cause if, no, WHEN he floods."  
  
"Awww, Bradleyyyy you're no fun!" Schuldig whines dramatically, not to mention abruptly, shattering the serious side of this conversation. I blink. I've never seen a grown man go from composed to pleading in that short an amount of time. Brad looks over at me and sighs. I can feel his frustration clearly. What IS the point in taking me in after I've served my purpose?  
  
"C'mon Bradley, you know we need an empath so we can drown him in all of Farf's anger, Nagi's angst, my own wonderfulness, and your sulkiness. It'd be fun! C'mon. Come on, come on, come onnnnnn... I'll buy you pocky?"  
  
"You aren't going to let up on this are you?"  
  
"If you say the magic word I will!" Schuldig says happily. Brad sighs. It's obvious Schu's won.  
  
"Fine."  
  
---{}---  
  
----Flashback----  
  
_"Ryou? Why are you sitting in the dark?"  
  
"I like it. It's pretty."  
  
"You can't see it. What's the point? You're going to get sick with that window open."  
  
"Why are you worried about me?"  
  
"Baka, you're my hikari."  
  
"That's why?"  
  
"... just shut the window."  
  
_----End flashback----  
  
The curtains in my new room fill with air. They're white. White like dreams. Someone's put a fiber optic lamp in my room, more then likely Schu. I can't imagine why but I turned it on anyway. The colors are pretty and changing, like emotions. I know Farfello will smash it later in a bout of insanity but I don't care.  
  
I'm a member of something. Schwartz. And I don't know why.  
  
Why am I here?  
  
Do I have to be?  
  
Can I even leave?  
  
Though... I doubt Yugi and the others are worried about me. I'm more of a pet to them, something to give affection to when you're not busy with something else or worried about something. When you have free time, don't forget to make your dog feel loved for a moment before you rush on to something else.  
  
That's me.  
  
"So our little empath can angst too?" Schuldig stands in the doorway; smirking and I can feel his playfulness coming off him in thick waves. I shrug noncommittally. "I suppose I can. Do you need something?"  
  
"Yes. Mission tonight."  
  
"Mission?" The term is new. He nods, shrugging.  
  
"Don't worry, all you should do at the moment is go to this address," He tosses me a piece of a paper with sloppy kanji on it. "And see how emotions are running there. If they're stressed, take notice. Oh, before I forget, redhead is Abyssinian, brunette is Siberian, blonde is Balinese, honey- blonde is Bombay."  
  
"But aren't those all--"  
  
"Cats? Yes. Annoying isn't it." Schuldig smirks, waggling his fingers. "Have fun kitten." He leaves, abandoning me to my confusion.  
  
---{}---  
  
It takes me an HOUR to decipher that evil slip of paper. Honestly, someone needs to teach Schuldig how to write correctly. I don't know why I don't just make a break for it since I'm gone, instead of worrying about this stuff. Probably because Schuldig would find me again, or send Farfello out. Neither of those sounds too promising so...  
  
I keep walking.  
  
It's just like the telepath said, I muse, as I stand outside the flower shop, Koneko no Sume Ie. Kitty in the House. How odd for a flower shop's title. I suppose I understand Schuldig's 'kittens' comment now in any case.  
  
There's a redhead, I can feel his his annoyance as an undertone running beneath his coworkers but... this is how he always is I think. There the blonde, Balinese, Schuldig called him? --he has a unstoppable attraction to himself. He evidently thinks himself very pretty, a playboy definitely. The honey-blonde, Bombay, is partly happy and bouncy as all get out. It makes me smile how alike we are. He's hiding something dark and making up for it by becoming the mask he wears. He's also stressed out at the moment, emotions clouded by the beginnings of a fever. The brunette, Siberian, is annoyed, yelling at Balinese. But he's always feisty, at least that's the impression I get.  
  
But I can feel someone else in the mix. The dark yet familiar emotions of someone...a kind of fire burning in the background. Suddenly it seems to sense me and chases my musings out of the shop, not letting me collect the information I was sent for.  
  
I stumble back, even though I'm outside the shop and there was no physical touch. My eyes dart up to stare at whoever knew enough to retaliate like that and I see...  
  
Malik.  
  
---{}---  
  
Malik's POV:  
  
Ryou?  
  
What in the WORLD is Ryou doing here?  
  
None of Weiss has spotted him yet and I want to keep it that way but... what is he DOING here?!  
  
I admit, I haven't known the hikari of the Ring that well recently. After Bakura and Marik were sent to the Shadow Realm, (sorry people!) there wasn't any need for each other. Last I saw him he was with Yugi and his friends. Maybe not as involved in the group as Ryou would've liked but he was still with them.  
  
But now he stands there, looking confused. Is he with Schwartz? I see his expression blanken, as if talking to someone without words and know Mastermind is talking to him. He's on the wrong side... or am I? We both always seem to be at that impasse...  
  
He starts to walk away and I can see his footsteps falter, wanting to turn back and say something. He needs a friend here doesn't he? Weiss rescued me from a burning building; they broke in and their target was someone downstairs, just before they blew the place up I asked to go with them. Omi wouldn't let them leave me, knowing that I knew their faces and would have to die in that building if I didn't come. I didn't have anything to lose by going with them. My future's pretty much deadened in Domino and the reason is Marik.  
  
Everyone remembers my yami and won't let me get close to them. Marik's like a Duel Monsters' card in my graveyard, someone's also afraid I'll pull a card that lets me bring him out again and annihilate them. But that pain stopped hurting a while ago.  
  
Uh oh, Aya's looking at me strangely. Maybe I dropped a flowerpot... I can't stop wondering about Ryou though. Why was he probing? Is Schwartz planning on interfering tonight? I know that he'll be my opponant if they do. I always sensed that he was an empath, the way he always seem to know things.  
  
But none of that matters now. I need to be ready to fight.  
  
Even if it's Ryou.  
  
---{}---  
  
-No POV! Yay!-  
  
"Change of plans, you have to come tonight." Schuldig said casually. Ryou head shot up from where he was listening half-heartedly to Nagi's discourse on hacking Kritiker's computers.  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
"New information, plus Bradley had a vision. There's another person in the kittens' troop and you'll be needed. Not to mention, you're supposedly supposed to save Nagi's rear sometime tonight."  
  
"What?!"  
  
It was Nagi's turn to look up in shock. Schuldig smirked. "Watch your back Nagi-kins." The hacker was silent, obviously thinking. He looked over at Ryou, his gaze darkened, and he immersed himself in the hacking again, ignoring all else. Schuldig smirked.  
  
"You better know how to use a gun kitten cause that's all you're getting."  
  
"I-I don't know how--"Then we'll have to teach you to play with firearms." Schuldig grabbed Ryou's arm, dragging the younger boy into Farfello's cell. The Irishman was currently out of his room, sane and playing with a blender. Ryou could feel Farfello's joy at playing with the appliance clearly, Ryou's own apprehension almost drowning it.  
  
"D-demo Schu--"  
  
"It's not hard." Schuldig handed him a firearm. "We're going to have to do this the quick way though." He watched in approval as Ryou gripped the gun, both hands holding it steady. "Good. You obviously know how to hold it. How's your aim?"  
  
Ryou aimed carefully then fired at the wall straight ahead. The shot landed several feet from where he had pictured it landing. Schuldig sighed and Ryou felt disapproval wash through the link.  
  
Schuldig pronounced his opinion with two words, condemning Ryou to at least five hard hours of practice before the mission.  
  
"Not good."  
  
---{}---  
  
Later that night...  
  
The warehouse was dark and nearly deserted when Weiss crept in. The shadows from the dark lights in the area played in long mockery of the assassins. Omi had already gotten in through the ducts and kept up a radio communication with the other members of Weiss.  
  
Malik heard the soft voice whisper in his ear, "The target's down the hall and to the right. 302. He's in the middle of a deal with another man; neither is armed but work fast. Balinese, there's guards but you and Sphinx can probably handle them." Yohji nodded silently. "Got it." He and Malik broke away from Abyssinian and Siberian, heading quickly and steathily down the hall to take care of the guards.  
  
Unfortunately, that was when things began going against the plan.  
  
Like a spider detaching itself from a wall, Schuldig appeared from the darkness, smirking at Malik and Yohji.  
  
"Kobanwa nekos. I'm sorry but that way is closed tonight. Perhaps I can interest you in a detour?"  
  
"Schwartz." Yohji hissed angrily, his voice like a snake's, low and dark. Schuldig beamed.  
  
"Guilty, at your service kitten."  
  
Yohji glanced at Malik and nodded once, the two of them leaping at the Schwartz. Almost immediately after Malik leapt, he felt something hard hit him, pressing him back against the wall roughly. A person? Air? A freaking BUS? It was impossible to tell in this darkness but it felt like all three.  
  
{Well then, let's light things up.}  
  
A flicker of flame appeared in his hand, roaring into a controllable orb. The light lit up Nagi's face in the background for a second, the telekinetic pinning him against the wall with his powers. Ryou stood just in front of Nagi, a gun gripped tightly in his hands, pointed at Malik.  
  
Malik at first thought he might actually die there, pinned to the wall like a butterfly by Nagi, then spotted Ken, the brunette sneaking up steathily behind Nagi. Schuldig was too involved with his battle with Yohji to notice and Ryou was watching Malik for any movement, not realizing what was happening to his teammate.  
  
Ken knocked the telekinetic out quickly and easily, causing Ryou to whirl and stare at him, the gun's point dropping away from Malik.  
  
"N-nani?!"  
  
Fire lit up the room as Malik leapt from the wall, little fires spouting up everywhere. Ryou stumbled back, pulling Nagi with him as he realized Malik might set the entire place afire or Ken might try to kill the boy with his bugnuks. He felt the fury from Malik flooding, his anger at being caught off guard by Nagi and helpless. Ken pulled Nagi from Ryou as the boy stumbled away from Malik, Ryou was fully confused by now, and scared.  
  
"S-Schu?" The white-haired boy asked of the telepath, a desperate whisper plea in his voice. Schuldig didn't respond, too busy with his own battle.  
  
Malik just glared at him, ignoring his protests. "Baka. What are you doing with Schwartz?"  
  
Ryou was silent, staring back at him.  
  
"I-..."  
  
A cry interrupted his answer and Ryou's gaze shot up, staring at the roof above their heads. "Go. Your teammate needs you Sphinx." Ryou said softly, smiling as cunningly as Schuldig did. Malik couldn't help but run for the door, abandoning the empath. Ryou looked back at Schu, who had similarly lost his opponent when Omi's fever got the better of him and collapsed in the middle of battle. That was the cry they had heard and Ken and Yohji both ran to help him. Schuldig smirked, lifting the unconscious Nagi from the floor.  
  
"Come on, there's no use in staying. They've got their target already."  
  
"Tar...get?" Ryou still didn't fully understand but Schu didn't explain. He'd felt a small burst of fear and pain when they'd entered but it had dissipated almost instantly. Had someone... died...?  
  
And... why had he had to use a gun for this mission? Did they... they were...  
  
Yeah kitten. We're assassins.  
  
/D-d-demo.../ Ryou panicked, stumbling away from Schuldig. /No one told me, didn't they think I needed... I can't be... no, I'm not going to.../  
  
"Don't you pass out too." Schuldig muttered darkly. "I'm not carrying both of you."  
  
"I-iie... I won't..." Ryou shook his head, blocking off his own emotions. He couldn't let this take him over. He darted towards the dark doorway, running out into the cool night air.  
  
---{}---  
  
"Bombay!"  
  
Malik's voice was static in the radio and the blonde boy fought his way back from the fog clouding his brain and nodded mutely. "B-Bombay here..."  
  
"Balinese and I are coming to get you. Where's Abyssinian?"  
  
"Fighting Berserker." Came the reply.  
  
"Oracle?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Now you do." A calm voice came from behind him and Omi whirled, his eyes wide. "O-orac--"  
  
---{}---  
  
Malik cursed in Egyptian as his radio went in a burst of static. {Omi!} He leapt at the white-coated figure that bent over Omi, vampire-like. Oracle ducked easily, smirking, then started walking away, Malik too busy with Omi to follow him.  
  
"Omi? Omi wake up!" Malik shook the younger boy frantically.  
  
"Ma...lik...?" Omi opened his eyes but barely, the fever strong, combined with the blow from Crawford, he was hardly conscious. "Ora...cle...?"  
  
"He's gone." Malik affirmed.  
  
"... others?"  
  
"Fine." With that word, Omi's body went limp, his conscience satisfied and he could now pass out. Malik sighed and lifted him, much in the same style that Schuldig had once carried the Takatori, slung over one shoulder. The tanned Egyptian started down the hallway to find the rest of Weiss.  
  
{At least he's okay... I'll have to hope Schwartz doesn't come back anytime soon.}  
  
---{}---  
  
Ryou was silent the entire ride back to Schwartz's apartment. Farfello had regained sanity after fighting surprisingly quickly and was currently sleeping in the back of the car, Nagi beside him, still unconscious. Brad had said nothing about the mission, or what had happened on it. Ryou knew he had gone upstairs to see Bombay but he was at a loss if anything had happened up there. Schuldig knew, or thought he did, but he wasn't telling. Probably it was nothing.  
  
Ryou sighed softly, looking out the window at the slowly lightening sky, the color of the ocean on a cloudy day. Tomorrow would be stormy.  
  
But that was tomorrow.  
  
He leaned back against the soft leather of the seat, blocking out the questions about the pyrokinetic Egyptian, the mental stability of his 'teammates' and what would happen now...  
  
Ryou slept.  
  
-{}-  
  
_But the moment of the raindrops _

_When no one can hear anything and _

_It sweeps you away _

_And all anyone else hears is _

_The ever-present roar of the rain. _

_But you hear the whispers.  
  
_---{}---  
  
I might continue this. Depends on reviews and inspiration. /bounces/ Will not get yaoi no matter what anyone says tho.  
  
Please review!!!!!  
  
9:16pm 6/14/04


	3. The one with Yugi's hair

Disclaimer: Yugioh's not mine. Um... I mentioned a lot of other stuff in here too, and that's not mine either...

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! HERE WE GO AGAIN!!!

This was random, and sparked from two pictures I drew on this plot. There's a lot of mentionings of other animes and random people. I'm not sure this is as good as the other one (the one with the kidnapping) but I tried to make it in that general style. beams I hope it makes you laugh at least once.  
  
When I was posting this, none of my dividers work anymore, so "UUU" is going to be my divider. Sorry if this annoys everyone, but it annoys me too so oh well. Evil  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} 

"So what did Joey do?"

"Uh, I spilled sumthin'..."

"Acid. All over the floor in third period. Hole went right through the floor."

"Um, guys?" Anzu interrupted hesitantly, trying to get Tristan, Joey, and Ryou's attention.

"What kind of stuff are they teaching in chem if you're learning how to make nitroglycerin?"

"I GOTTA take that class."

"Guys?" Anzu interrupted again, a little less patiently this time and the other students who heard her tone began inching away, knowing what Anzu could be like in a tirade.

"Oh get real Tristan. Like they're ever gonna let you take it."

"Hey, they could! They let you!"

"HEY!" She roared in a voice that made a cricket in Tennessee sit up and take notice, it's wings fluttering with surprise. The cricket was promptly eating by a low-flying bird and it was very tragic for the cricket's three sons but as this has nothing to do with our story, we'll go back to Domino High School.

---Needless to say, Anzu immediately had the attention of all three of the guys (as well as the rest of the cafeteria), not to mention their unconditional terror of the brunette.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes A-Anzu...?" Joey finally managed, his eyes wide and rather terrified. Anzu smiled sweetly and everyone returned to their routines hesitantly, besides the three she had been signaling who still paid her a rather terrified attention.

"Has anyone seen Yugi? I can't find him."

The three guys scanned the room, each seeing slightly different things.  
  
UUU 

Tristan: Let's see... there's Kaiba, sitting over in his lonely little corner with the invisible fence. The fangirls of Kaiba's who keep shocking themselves on the invisible fence... No star-headed little grade-schoolers running around. Ooh, there's Serenity though. It's a shame... can't get near her with Joey here. Maybe I can get him to leave...

Joey: Jock, prep, jerk, guy-who-owes-me-money, evil-jerk-who-calls-me-a-mutt, a redhead youko and a short kid with hair like Yugi's, cheerleader, psychopath-otherwise-known-as-Malik, a GEICO insurance salesman, goth, goth, vamp, Good Charlotte performing over in that corner, lunchlady.... searching, searching... nope, no Yugi. End Scan program. 

Ryou: I don't see Yugi. I don't see my yami either. Uh oh... I feel the need to go angst now... something very bad is going to happen... find a happy place...  
  
UUU  
  
"Sorry Anzu, he ain't there." Joey responded, turning back to the girl.

"My yami isn't either..." Ryou said hesitantly, beginning to worry.

"Hey, s'kay. I'm sure he'll bounce back in eventually!" Anzu said brightly, and returned to eating her lunch.

"Well, I'm gonna go sit with Seto. See ya!" She stood, taking her food and walked over to sit just beside Kaiba, who actually seemed to WELCOME her company. Ryou, Tristan and Joey all stared open-mouthed.

Joey was the first to move, standing and heading off to the men's bathroom, muttering something about a stomach problem, Tristan, seizing his chance, ran off to talk to Serenity, abandoning Ryou to the silence of an empty table.

The British boy looked down at his lunch dismally. He really hadn't wanted to eat alone...

Suddenly a person slid in alongside him and he turned to see Yugi.

"Hey Yu--" His sentance broke off, hanging in mid-air like a shot fish as he stared at the boy.

"Yu-Y-Yugi, where's your... um..." Ryou just stared at the other boy's hair, stuttering nonsense.

Yugi sighed, his eyes downcast.

"It's that obvious..." The boy sniffled, reaching up to feel the empty space where his main spike used to be and now a spiky base projected into the air, the top three inches appearing to have been snapped off.

"Your yami..." Yugi whispered, sniffling again.

"He said he needed it for something. It feels so..." Tears collected in his gigantic eyes again.

"It feels so incomplete!"

Ryou figured this wouldn't be a good time to inform the Mutou it looked that way too. It looked like a psychotic barber had gotten at it with a weedwhacker and had actually come up with something that looked like a star, but then the barber's daughter had come along, mistaken it for candy, and snapped off the top.

The British boy had to fight back a smile at this senario and he rose, turning his back on Yugi in an attempt to hide his smile. But Yugi, of course, misunderstood.

"Are you... g-going to find your yami?" He asked in a voice that could've belonged to a chipmunk with laryngitus. Ryou sighed mentally, he'd have to get this overwith sooner or later anyway...

"Um... yeah. I'hl be bahck." Ryou replied, with an Arnold Schwartzanagger twist on the last sentance but when Yugi just looked at him strangely, he gave up, walking away and muttering about the stupid American movies polluting his brain.  
  
UUU 

"Yami?" Ryou called, wandering around in the corridors of the school. So far, there had been no sign of the psychotic tomb robber, though there had been some fangirls lurking about, which Ryou dutifully avoided.

"H-ha ha ha! Avast hikari! I've got you now!"

Bakura leapt out of a LOCKER of all things, brandishing his newfound weapon like a knife. The magenta, black and gold coloring was unmistakeable.

Ryou sighed in annoyance.

"Well no more Pirates of the Carribean for you. Honestly Bakura, Yugi's hair is NOT a weapon!"

"It's pointy..."

"So is a toothpick but you don't chase people around with those do you?"

Ryou took one look at his yami's face and sweatdropped, dropping his face into his hand.

"Oh, please don't tell me you've done that recently..."

Bakura ignored the comment, returning to the 'Yugi's hair as a weapon' debate.

"It's multi-colored."

"So's the Blue Eyes White Dragon. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You run around poking people with a Blue Eyes?" Bakura asked innocently, wide-eyed as a Furby.

"Popsicle Boy is going to kill you." He continued congenially, smilng. Ryou sighed.

"Just give the spike back Bakura. Yugi misses it. You made him CRY."

"Can I help it if he's emotional? Anyway I'll want something in compensation for this prize." The yami said, smirking and moving the spike out of Ryou's grasp. Ryou looked at him like a cat that's just been told it's going on a walk and both cat and master know that's NOT going to happen.

"What kind of "compensation"?"

Bakura thought for a moment before an evil smile spread acroos his face, making him look rather like the Grinch.

"Hee hee hee..." He sniggered evilly, causing Ryou to sweatdrop.

"I wish you wouldn't giggle like that..."

"It's not giggling, it's CACKLING. Giggling is for shojo manga and fangirls. ANYWAY, I want to trap the Popsicle Boy... ummm... Seto Kaiba, in a room with the entire series of Speed Racer videos." The tomb robber beamed at the genius of this "hideous" plan.

"That's my compensation for the return of Yugi's hair." He finished smugly.

Ryou's sweatdrop had almost doubled in size, more and more popping up as if it were pregnant.

/THAT'S the extent of his devious plans now? Trapping rich boys in room with reallllly old animes? Oh well... I suppose I should act cowed or whatever or he'll get annoyed and change it to Sailor Moon or something.../

"U-um... I'll go tell Yugi..." The boy muttered, going off to find the teen and wondering how they were going to convince Seto to do this.  
  
UUU 

"You want me to do WHAT?" Seto asked incredulously, looking up at the duo with disbelief in his eyes. Yugi sweatdropped.

"Um... please? It's for a good cause."

"Honestly it looks better gone Yugi." Seto informed the boy, looking back at his laptop screen.

"Seto..." Yugi said, a pleading tone in his voice.

"NII-SAMA!!!"

Abruptly Mokuba's face appeared on the laptop and Seto sweatdropped, looking slightly panicked, as if someone had just informed him that Enya had joined Project 86 (a very loud, screaming band. Listen to them sometime).

"H-hi Mokuba. Why aren't you in class?" He asked, glancing up at the clock, his savior, his sweet-- he couldn't get out of this.

"Ohhhh no. You're going to help them nii-sama." Mokuba said sugar-sweetly, the smile devious as Malik in a rave club.

"And why would I do that?" Seto asked almost boredly. Mokuba beamed at this question.

"Remember how you used to have three Blue Eyes White Dragons?" He asked, smirking at the screen.

Suddenly he had Seto's full and undivided attention.

"MOKUBA! I need those to become one of the DigiDestined!" He yelled, glaring at the screen. Mokuba grinned in the light of his brother's annoyance, because that's what little brother's do.

"Then you'll help Yugi?" He chirped happily. Seto sighed.

"The things I go through... yes, I'll help Yugi." He grumbled, making his younger brother beam like a sixty-watt bulb.

"Okay! I'll see you later nii-sama!" Mokuba said then his face disappeared and Kaiba turned to face Ryou and Yugi.

"So apparently I'm helping you." He said bluntly, glaring at Ryou and already planning to go to sleep somewhere in the middle of these horrible movies, unless of course they would begin sending subliminal messages to his brain... or what if it got stuck in his head?! How awful would that be?!

"Um... y-yeah." Yugi stuttered. "So, um... the sooner the better so..."

But Seto was already standing, his paranoia already kicking in.

"I'll go do it now. But if I have to buy this idiotic series just to WATCH, so help me that psycho's going to wish he were dead."

"But... classes...?" Ryou asked sensibly, but was dragged along by Yugi.

"Let's just go!" The younger boy said, quickly finding Bakura still out in the hall, fencing some poor soul's locker with Yugi's hair... and losing. That was the scary part.

"My hair!" The teen cried, seeing his beloved spike being treated as a sword by the devious Bakura.

"W-w-why'd you have to take it?" He sniffled, eyes watering like two little faucets. Seto rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Okay, the sooner we get this insanity over-with the better."

Bakura grinned fiendishly.

"Right this way Popsicle-Boy." He said, motioning at a storage room, which he'd "bribed" (read: held at hair-point and mentally tormented) the janitor into letting him borrow. Seto glared at him.

"WHAT did you call me?!" He demanded, with the tone used when someone says something quite rude about your mother and the lower intestine of a rat in New York City. Bakura beamed, proud of himself for coming up with such an adorable nickname. It rivaled what Shigure and Ayame from Fruits Basket called each other, really!

"It's my little nickname for you." He explained cheerfully, practically dragging Seto into the room and quickly followed by Ryou and Yugi. Bakura pulled out some duct tape and, once Seto had sat down hesitantly, promptly began duct-taping his wrists to the chair's armrests with the enthusiasum of Vash when confronted with donuts.

"What are you doing!?" The teen demanded and Bakura shrugged noncommittally, his bliss interrupted by remembering this was supposed to be _torture_.

"I don't want you turning it off before you've been suitably tortured. Nothing personal you know Popsicle Boy, I just have't had anyone to torment in a while." He explained, then picked up the remote and pressed 'Play' on the first episode. He grinned and waved to Kaiba as the theme began to play.

"See ya Kaiba. Happy viewing!"  
  
UUU 

{Okay this part is meant to signify time passing, it's basically just Yugi and Ryou talking as they wait for Kaiba. I think you'll figure that out as we go. Exactly WHY they're waiting is because Ryou worries about everyone, even Kaiba. That and I wanted to put in this random stuff.}

"You think he's okay?" 

"Would anybody be?"

"Go Speed Racer, go Speed Racer, go Speed Racer gooo--"

"Please don't Yugi."

"Oh. Sorry."  
  
UUU  
  
"There's a hole in the bottom of the sea--never mind."  
  
UUU

"To protect the world from devastation..." 

"Let's see... my yami causes most devastation. Bakura's the anti-Team Rocket!"

"To unite all people within our nation."

"Heh, yeah, he tries to do that almost as often as he watches Sailor Moon."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"No, Bakura's more the "kill them and go eat a popsicle" type."

"Ryou, you're being really cynical in the middle of my speech!"

"It doesn't matter."  
  
UUU 

"Have you noticed that when Bakura grins, he gets tiny fangs?"

"Yes. When Yami was dueling him, he told me later that was kinda weird."

"And why does Marik's face DO that when he duels? It gets all wrinkly. And what's with the tongue thing? He looks like a giraffe."

"I know. It's not like there's anything we can do but pity Malik though..."  
  
UUU

"It's over." 

"Yup."

Ryou opened the door hesitantly, half-waiting for a crazed Seto to stumble out of the shadows, mumbling about Racer X and secret engine designs on windshields. Fortunately, he didn't, the CEO merely glaring at the black screen darkly.

"Can I get out of here now?"

Ryou quickly unduct-taped his hands, sweatdropping.

"Did it go okay?"

"I know far more about-- go speed racer, go speed racer, go speed racer gooo!" Seto interrupted himself, singing in the middle of his sentance and then continuing it as if nothing had happened, to the horror of Yugi and Ryou.

"-that disgusting little boy and his 'enigmatic' brother and their friends then I ever needed to. I hope you're happy Yugi." Seto said, his voice as cold as ever, then he rose and stalked down the hall, humming the theme of Speed Racer. Ryou and Yugi stared after him in terror.

"W-we should go get my hair from your y-yami..." Yugi said hesitantly, still suffering from the horror of Speed Racer-itis, of which Seto appeared to be suffering.

"Y-yeah..." Ryou responded, and the two stumbled off to find Bakura.  
  
UUU

The yami was located quickly in the park, this time dueling with Marik, who had several long suspicious-looking knives of hair. Yugi stared at them a moment then exclaimed: 

"Those are Malik's!"

Bakura turned, smirking at them. "Ah. Popsicle boy survived?"

Yugi nodded, about as bravely as Ranma confronted with thirty cute little kitties. "So give my hair back you fiend!" He managed to choke out.

Bakura sighed dramatically, with the air of someone extremely rich forced to sell their swimming pool to build a no-kill kennel for their six-year-old daughter's infatuation with puppies. (AN: okay, that one was weird)

"Fine. Take your hair." He tossed the spike to Yugi, who stared at it for a moment.

"I missed it... so much..." He hugged it, causing enormous sweatdrops from the other three, and then stuck it on his head, where, miraculously, it stuck.

"It's leaning a little to the left." Ryou observed. Yugi turned giant chibi eyes on him.

"Is it noticeable?" He asked, his lower lip trembling mightally. Ryou sweatdropped again.

/Well, not if you're blind.../ But, true to his loyal-as-a-freaking-golden-retriever reputation, he beamed.

"Nope! You're good!" He said cheerfully.

Yugi beamed back happily. "That's good. Now, we still need to..." He turned to Marik, glaring the best he could at the Egyptian.

"Give Malik's hair back!"

Marik shot him a incredulous look, that quickly turned into a smirk, and then he stuck out his tongue.

"Make me."  
  
UUU  
  
okay, I really don't think that one's as good. Oh well. It's done now!

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!


	4. The one with the continuation to the Wei...

Annnnnnnnnnd, I'm continuing! (from "the one with the Weiss Kreuz crossover" na no da!)

I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or Yugioh. I think you knew that...

(divider)

I pull my hood farther over my face, until it hides it completely, just leaving white bangs and some strands of hair visible to anyone else. If any people are out here in this freezing cold of early January. I can't feel anyone...

It's been three long months since I joined Schwartz. After the first mission, we haven't interacted much with Weiss. They stay out of our way as well, so I still haven't talked to Malik.

I can't forget how he glared at me, so angry that I was on the opposite side...

I appear to be on everyone's opposite side, so why is this any different? Even when I was with my friends, we disagreed.

Schuldig sometimes glances inside my mind, (no, he HASN'T taught me to shield my thoughts... he calls me a nag when I ask. Says he prefers it this way.) and asks me about the shadow realm.

Was it dark? Grey? As pain-filled as it is in my mind?

I try to avoid his questions.

My footsteps stop in front of a swing, that gently moves back and forth as I sit in it. I've wandered into a playground, quite a ways from the Schwartz base. They... never ask where I was when I went out, or when I'll be back. Sometimes I don't think they notice if I'm gone at all. I once mentioned it and Schuldig smirked.

_'It would be different, if you were with the kittens.'_

_"Why?"_

_"They're paranoid. They don't like people leaving, reappearing, living without any kind of support from their teammates, dealing with their own emotions. You take Abyssinian, a mental case right there. And they won't leave him alone about it. Then there's the tragic figures of Siberian, and Balinese for that matter. None of them let anyone really get close but they all try anyway. Bombay and Sphinx, you know what they're like._

_"They care too much."_

I shake the thoughts out of my head, concentrating on swinging. My hood keeps brushing back as I move upwards, so I can see the light-grey sky. It amazes me that these swings still work, even though it snowed. It still looks about to snow and I find myself wanting the white flakes to fall. To bury me... to let me sink under them...

Did joining Schwartz make me this melodramatic or was I always this way?

I hear footsteps, crunching blackness on white snow and the faint puff of air. I feel... nothing... perhaps some surprise, but nothing more.

"Hello." I say calmly, not looking away from my swinging. I'm probably talking to nothing anyway. It wouldn't be anything new.

"Hey Emotion." A voice responds, equally cool. I drag my feet, stopping the swing and look over at him.

"Sphinx."

"You having fun with your team?" He's still angry, I can tell by the tone in his voice. But I shrug nevertheless.

"I'm alright. How are you...?" Stupid question Ryou.

"Not good. And you're lying." He glares at me. "I thought as an empath, you'd show your own emotions better. But I guess you just want to smile blissfully and still pretend nothing's wrong."

Ouch. That one hit home...

"Why are you out here Sphinx?" I change the subject and a corner of Malik's mouth pulls into a smile. I'm not sure how that happened...

"Just wandering, _Bakura_. As you appear to be. I've been thinking about returning to Domino, so I'm just musing on that." He smirks. "Scaring all of Yugi-tachi into oblivion again..."

"You're sadist Ishtar."

"But it's a happy kind of sadist." He replies quickly.

I shrug. He does seem to be happy with his lot in life, for the moment at least.

"There's an eclipse tonight." He says, abruptly changing the topic. I heard about it already, the earth's shadow is moving over the moon. So the moon will turn bright red before Schwartz's mission tonight. I hate irony...

"Yeah, there is." I answer. Malik looks at me straight on, purple eyes staring RIGHT THROUGH ME.

"Are you going to come out and see it?" He asks, deadly serious.

The mission... he knows. He knows, he knows, he knows...

Can I panic now?

I nod.

"M-more then likely."

A dark look traces across Malik's face before he shrugs, a forced smirk taking it's place.

"Then I'll probably see you. You should go inside if you're cold Ryou." He turns and starts walking away, leaving me to try to pry my fingers from their frozen grip on the swing's chains.

"I see you two know each other."

The nasal voice comes from behind me. I'm not surprised, Schuldig has been waiting there for a while, listening.

"Hai... from before."

"Don't let it interfere with your work. You realize tonight is _your _mission."

"I-I know..."

Tonight... _is _my mission. Schuldig's been teaching me to manipulate emotions... it's hard, but he wants me to learn it. One of his favorite catch-phrases is "strike fear into the hearts of the kittens!" Generally that's all he wants me to do anyway...

Make people afraid. Of Weiss, or Schwartz, or their greatest fears. It doesn't matter to him. After all, he's a telepath. People are obstacles who clutter his mind with their own thoughts. I can understand his annoyance. I don't dare tell him that emotions are just as much of a burden though.

(divider)

The moon is on fire.

And it's making my job simple.

We got into the building without any problems, Nagi having already taken care of the security system. Crawford saw that the guards would be off tonight, and the only one remaining was dealt with. Schuldig took Farfello off to go find the man Weiss was protecting.

So now, my turn.

I can already hear quiet footsteps and emotions running high. Weiss was distracted when they caught a glimpse of Nagi and now they're on their guard. It's dark, so there's no moonlight coming in the windows, if anything, a faint reddish tint.

My eyes close and I picture Abyssinian at the lead. He's angry, this man is important and he doesn't like being used as a bodyguard. I send a hint of panic to him, what if Schwartz is stronger tonight? What if they hurt someone? Abyssinian latches onto the emotions surprisingly, and flames them into reality. His panic is now stronger then even my hint was.

The rest of Weiss is beginning to get confused at the sudden change in their leader's attitude. Good. Maybe I won't have to use this gun Schu gave me 'for safety'...

Bombay's emotions are sticking out like a white flag, he's the most worried about Abyssinian, so much he has split away from the group and is running down the hallway to find the man they are supposed, in the opposite direction from me.

A wave of tiredness sweeps over me. Even the small push I gave Abyssinian is tiring me... and I'm experiencing all their emotions in addition to that.

Including one very strong emotion.

Rage.

Directed at me, from behind me...

I turn, but not fast enough; a fireball roars past me, singeing my cheek with its speed. Malik is standing there, of course; Siberian just behind him. You don't need to be an empath to know that they are NOT pleased with my actions.

The second fireball forming in Malik's hands is another large hint.

Play it cool, Ryou. You've lived through everything else, why would you die here at the hands of Malik?

...because there's a first time for everything?

Darn my pessimistic side...

I reach out, tiredly, for Malik's emotions and try to dilute them. Calm thoughts, calm down...? But he's been feeding his rage for a while, resorting to his anger at Marik when he runs out of anger at me. He's too far gone to calm dow--

THUMP

That sound would be me hitting the wall, hard. Malik's fireball caught me dead center and carried me the whole five feet back to the wall with enough force to create a resounding thunk as I hit it.

Pain... I slump, waiting for the pain to begin. Uncle, uncle... I always lose in fights anyway. Time for recess Ryou, why don't you go play in that dark alley with these bullies?

I think my mind switched off when I hit that wall if I'm making up sentances like that.

"Get up."

That sounds like...

No... he's regained himself already and now he's going to kill me.

Abyssinian.

(divider)

No POV:

The redhead's eyes narrow as he glares at the empath lying against the wall.

"Get up." He repeats and the white-haired boy raises his head slowly. His brown eyes stare at Abyssinian, then travel over to the rest of Weiss.

/Schu?/

Silence, only silence...

/Schuldig?/

More of the same.

/SCHULDIG?!/

A sword is pointed at him, almost casually, as the older assassin stares down at him.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you now."

(divider)

Ryou's POV:

One good reason?

I like living? I'm too young to die? I only wanted a normal life?

Heh, like any of those would matter. So I look up at him, as calmly as I can when my body is threatening to overload from pain and fear.

"No, I can't. I'll just be one more obstacle then."

And I wait.

Abyssinian stares at me. I think he feels cheated... calling myself exactly what he calls others in his head must be disconcerting. I'd run, if I think my legs would take me...

"Aya..." Someone starts and abruptly, almost simultaneously, I'm clonked on the back of the head.

Can't I stay conscious for my own death?

(divider)

No POV:

The empath fell forward as Balinese whacked him on the head.

"Sphinx, don't use regular names around Schwartz." Aya reprimanded and Malik shrugged.

"Sorry. But don't you think--"

"Can you give me a good reason?" Aya interrupted sarcastically.

"No... but does he really deserve to die?"

There was a pregnant pause then Aya glared at Sphinx.

Finally...

"...if he comes back to hunt us, he will die."

The empath blinked slowly, sitting up painfully and immediately found Abyssinian's sword at hs neck for the second time.

"Will you come after Weiss again?" He asked bluntly and Ryou blinked.

"I-I have to."

Suddenly Abyssinian tossed the empath his katana and shoved Malik in front of him.

"Kill him."

Ryou's eyes got round as saucers and he shook his head quickly, trying to return the sword to Abyssinian. Malik stared at his leader.

"What are you DOING?!" He hissed angrily but Aya was watching Ryou, refusing to take the sword back and just staring at the younger boy.

"Well? Schwartz doesn't want weaklings, and neither does Weiss. Can you or can't you?"

"Shut up... you sound like Bakura..." Ryou muttered, his hands holding sword trembling. Aya still glared.

"WELL?"

"NO!" Ryou yelled, dropping the katana. It clattered to the floor, the empath sinking after it, his hands going to his head as if it would stop the headache pounding in his mind.

"Why are you doing this..." He whispered. Aya picked up his katana calmly.

"You don't react well under stress. Empaths usually don't."

Ryou didn't respond.

Malik looked back and forth between the two.

"Abyssinian?" He started but the leader was already starting away, katana back in its sheath and the redhead's mind already on to something else. Malik glanced back at Ryou just in time to see the teen force himself to stand, tired brown eyes lifting to stare at the members of Weiss. Malik shook his head, taking a step forward slowly.

"Emotio--" Malik began but Ryou cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled. One hand gripped his sleeve tightly, a one-handed hug he gave himself. Malik blinked as the younger teen glared at him.

"Just... leave me alone." He murmured, and kept walking away, footsteps slow but firm against the polished floor. Malik lowered his head. Siberian behind him, sighed heavily.

"Okay. Let's pack up and get out of here."

(divider)

I look around the empty lot, and feel confusion dawning. After our job was done, we were supposed to meet here...

Unless the mission wasn't completed successfully.

_"Keep in mind," _Schuldig told me before we left.

_"Crawford's going to be watching you tonight. Make a mistake and Schwartz is NOT going to take you back. Well," _He gave me a thumbs-up at that point.

"_Do your best."_

My best...

Got caught by Schwartz, tossed into a wall by a gigantic fireball, was unable to kill a member of Weiss, and finally was set free like a useless captive who didn't even deserve to die.

Then again, my best has never been up to par. I wait a few more minutes in the snowy lot, waiting for a flash of flame against the snow, the easiest to spot.

But Schu doesn't appear, Farfello, Nagi and Crawford likewise not showing up. Okay Ryou, now that we've established that they AREN'T COMING BACK, go and find some place to sleep.

Some place warm.

I wonder if they'd let me sleep at the hospital...

No! Bad Ryou, you can't afford a hospital!

I'll just concentrate on walking. Walking is good...

Walking through cold snow in 20'F degree weather while feeling completely and utterly exhausted is definitely not good.

Someone comes down the sidewalk towards me, overflowing with anger and panic about something. I don't even have the coherency to step out of the way and the person shoves me away, breaking into a run. It's then that I hear the yelling.

"Stop thief!" Suddenly a woman appears, fury obvious in her expression. Black hair frames her green eyes and fury radiates from her. She spots me and the green eyes narrow.

"Why didn't you stop him?! He stole my purse!" She yells at me, then catches a glimpse of him and darts off; the vision of her glaring at me burning like a branding iron on my mind.

If I keep getting weaker, I'm not going to be able to keep out any emotions at all...

I step inside the nearest doorway to me and slide to the ground, just to the side of the doorway. I lift my eyes to see an old lady who sits next to me, knitting away. She looks at me and smiles faintly, nodding. She doesn't mind me being here...

I smile back, the first real smile in a long time, and let myself go to sleep.

(divider)

No POV:

"--and that's the last time I ever take her to _that_ resturaunt! Lobster tails! She actually ordered lobster tails, and then truffles! The girl is insane..."

"Yohji... it was your anniversary. And you have the money..."

"Omi, there were a million things on that menu and she picks the one that--"

"Forget it." The younger teen advised, turning a bright smile on the old lady who sat in the corner.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mamoe-san!" He greeted and the lady nodded.

"Good morning Omi. I see you made the mistake of asking Youji about his date last night?"

"Yup." The teen nodded dismally. "I'm never gonna learn..."

"Aww don't talk like that Omittichi! I'm learning you in the ways of women so one day you can understand them for yourself!" The older man announced grandly and Omi rolled his eyes.

"We better just open the shop or Aya's going to have your head on a platter. And don't call me Omittichi!"

"Awww, is the chibi mad?" Yohji teased but headed over to the door, spotting a glimpse of white as he did. He unlocked the door and flipped the sign to Open, then headed over to satisfy his curiosity.

/Probably some lilies or some other flower I forgot we had in---!!/

"Oi, Omi? I think you better c'mere..." He called, making the other boy glance up and walk over.

"Yeah, what is it Yoh---is that Emotion?"

"Unless it looks like somebody else to you."

"Shouldn't we tell Malik? Or Aya? Maybe he just wanted a place to sleep but how did he get in here?"

"No idea." Yohji replied.

"He came in while you four were out. I gave him permission to sleep there." Mamoe interjected. Omi stared at her.

"He didn't hurt you or anything right?" He asked, panicked.

"The only thing that was hurting was him."

"Huh?"

"I have something of a sixth sense about these things." The silver-haired lady said, winking. "When he came in, his only thought was to sleep somewhere. He's not going to hurt anyone Omittichi."

Omi glared at her cutely as she called him by the hated nickname. He sighed dramatically and looked back down at the sleeping empath.

--only to stare into dual chocolate orbs.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu."

(divider)

to be continued... maybe...

(divider)

Should I continue? Should I make this a different fic entirely? Is anyone even reading this that is interested in the saga? Apologies for Weiss OOC by the way..

REVIEW!!!


	5. The one with Ryou stealing Yugi's mail

Disclaimer: All mentioned things, are not mine. The song is "Some postman" by Presidents of the United States of America.

MWAHAHAHA!!! Hopefully, I have successfully recreated the happy atmosphere I had in "the one with the kidnapping" chapter. I've been trying very hard to get back to that point...

Thank you for all your reviews! Yay!

(divider)

_It's 6 AM and the sun is getting high_

_He picks up the mail from the slot_

_He feels the rush of excitement as he holds it in his hand_

_Another love note no one got_

(divider)

It starts with a pencil.

But everything after that is kinda boring, so let's skip to the good part shall we?

It was a bright and sunny morning in Domio, absolutely free of a) angst, b) yaoi pairings and c) evil dogs which chase mailmen, and no one here is talking about Jounouchi.

(Kaiba makes a cameo appearence at this time, dressed as a kid with a yoyo who is laughing manically. The authoress wonders if he has discovered all those fanfictions about Joey in a dog suit...)

And, on to our protaginist!

Ryou was working at his new job as mailman for the general public. He'd gotten out of high school a few weeks ago and now that it was summer, he was juggling this and a job at CLAMP working on the new CCS movie.

This, of course, gave his yami boundless amounts of taunting material.

The white-haired teen sighed at the thought of his yami, still cracking up over the doodles of Sakura Ryou had made on his company sketchbook that Bakura had discovered while rooting through his backpack, looking for pocky.

Hadn't he ever heard of PRIVACY?

--oh yeah, that went away when he snuck into Bakura's soul room to get his super-secret diary back. He never thought Bakura would've checked under his pillow! It was so hidden!

Ryou reached inside his mailbag, pulling out a handful of letters which he began shoving into the mailbox's mouth--

and that was when he noticed he was standing in front of Yugi's house.

"Wouldn't hurt to see what kind of mail Yugi's getting..." He murmured to himself, glancing through the letters and magazines.

_'Your Jewelry and You'_

Okay, that had to be Yami's. Waaaaay too much gold on the cover of that magazine.

'_Saving the World: SPECIAL ARTICLE! How to Deal with your Egyptian Yami!'_

Ryou sweatdropped.

"They _are_ getting some specialty magazines out now aren't they?" He asked, um, the mailbox. Which of course didn't respond because, in case you haven't noticed, mailboxes are rather untalkative.

_'Heroic Phrases Monthly'_

_'How to Sound Intimidating'_

--and as for the letters, bills, solititations, scholerships and one--

Ryou took it out and stared at it. Were those really HEARTS all over it? And a lip print...?

Abruptly, a strange smell, like a combination of way too many flowers, mint, vanilla and chocolate suddenly wafted up from the letter and Ryou dropped it, leaping away as if the letter had grow teeth and began snapping at him.

He glanced at the return address on the rabid letter from his safe position, noticing it was from New York. Wasn't that where Anzu was staying...? Sure enough, Anzu's name was there, in big flowery pink letters and Ryou edged forward, becoming so brave as to pick up the letter again but holding it safely far enough away from himself that the smell didn't permeate his clothes..

/I didn't know she and Yugi were dating... can't hurt to look.../

Sneakily, perfected by years of playing "Hide the CCS dvds from Bakura"; Ryou slipped the letter inside his bag, tucking it away for later.

/Yugi won't miss it... I'll give it back tomorrow./

He continued on his route, the next house on his list being the Sohma house... and that scary Shigure who always seemed to want to run him off their property... and occasionally got dog ears when he saw Ryou. It was quite freaky actually...

(divider)

_Some postman is grooving to all our love letters_

_Some postman is gonna cry_

_Some postman is grooving to all our love letters_

_Some postman is gonna cry,_

_Gonna cry, gonna cry_

(divider)

"Hikari! You're home!" Bakura announced, one hand holding a Gundam Seed model and the other a pack of pocky. The hikari smiled back tiredly.

"Hey Bakura..." He stumbled into the kitchen, vaguely wondering why Bakura was acting like a sugar-high pomeranian.

"I found your pocky stashhhhh." The tomb robber drawled happily and then gestured at the tv, chattering something about a Pokemon marathon being on.

Oh. That explained a lot.

"How much pocky--no, never mind, don't tell me till tomorrow!" Ryou gave up on dinner, starting upstairs. Bakura sulked.

"You're no fun. C'mon, we can go scare people! Like we did at the mall when Marik went into the Victoria's Secret looking for a bathroom and they all thought he was a girl!"

Silence.

Then,

"Bakura, I did NOT need that image forced back into my mind."

Bakura was already lost in ReminiceLand, where the streets are paved with Bakura's twisted memories.

"I've never seen Marik look as scared in my life as I did that night..."

"I never saw Isis look as ready to rip your head off for not telling him what was going on as I did that night."

"... there's always a downside to having fun! So let's go scare people!"

"NO."

"...aw, you're no fun anymore." Bakura said dejectedly, sounding very much like a certain comedy troop from Britian who once uttered those immortal words: "And now, for something completely different."

Boredly, Bakura began rooting through Ryou's mailbag, in hopes that his hikari may have brought home something interesting.

What he came up with, is the point of this little story.

Bakura lifted the heartsy envelope, glanced up the stairs with a dubious expression, and opened it.

_'Dear Yugi,'_

So it's NOT to Ryou. Bakura mused. Wasn't there something in that law book he gave me for Christmas that said something about reading other people's mail being illegal? Oh heck, I'm a tomb robber. No one cares. And NO ONE can resist my bishounen-ness. So I'm home-free either way. He continued reading.

_'It's been so long since I saw you last! It feels like forEVER my snoogi-yuugi'_

Bakura sweatdropped and formed the words, then tried them aloud.

"Snuu-gi Yuu-gi? Eugh!" He clapped his hands over his mouth, making a disgusted face.

_'And dancing is lovely, but not half as lovely as your perfect face... I'm dying to see you again Yugi. Once Christmas comes, I swear I'm flying back to Domino and I'll kiss you till YAMI blushes. I promise! Don't forget that Yugi-bear. _

_I've got to go, rehersals you know! Oh! But before I do, what do you think of the scent? It's my new perfume, Made4U, and I think it's absolutely heavenly..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO'_

A handful of papers with continuing 'XO's on them fell out of the card, one finally ending with a much-flourished Anzu Mazaki.

Bakura sweatdropped.

"..."

Trying his voice again, he called,

"R-Ryou?"

"Yeah?" The call came back down.

"Why are you reading Yugi's very SCARY mail?"

"...atleastit'snotmine." The hikari muttered, Bakura waiting patiently, if it's even possible for Bakura to be patient, for a real answer. Ryou sighed dramatically.

"I wanted to see what was in it that made it have hearts all over it."

Bakura tried very hard not to laugh. Really! He did!

But failed tragically.

"H-h-heeheehee-HIKA--hee hee--RI, get your rear down here and see what freakish letter you brought home." He managed through the oppressing snickers.

Obediently, the white-haired teen appeared, tromping down the stairs and taking the letter from Bakura's outstretched hand. His eyes flickered over it, his expression curious but calm, like a moth before it hits the blinding, beautiful lantern.

Two minutes later, that same expression was greatly changed. Color flooded to Ryou's normally pale cheeks as he read the letter again... and then again... and then again... and then agai--

Bakura snatched the letter from Ryou. "That's not healthy hikari. You might warp your mind."

"Whee! Then I could be another you!"

"...be quiet. Now, you have to get the next one of these!" Bakura put his hands on his hips, smirking evilly. Ryou stared up at him innocently, the blush still quite bright.

"Uh, why?"

"It's funny!"

"But it's Yugi's..."

"He'll get more! And he'll write more! And it'll be funny! So you must get them, or I'll sell this on the internet as the love letters the great DUELIST OF THE WORLD receives and replies to. The media will be all over your friend. Mwahahaha..." Bakura grinned evilly and Ryou just blinked.

"How do you speak in all capitals like that?" He asked randomly and Bakura beamed.

"It was bestowed on me at birth."

"Not fair! I wanna speak in all caps too!" Ryou whimpered, his lower lip sticking out cutely. (AN: YAY!)

"Well, you are a version of me... you should be able to..." Bakura mused, the cuteness of Ryou lost on him since this is not a yaoi fic.

"Did we get off topic?" Ryou asked, coming back to the original point and Bakura shrugged.

"Well, I already KNOW you're going to, or I'll stalk you and steal them from his house!"

"...okay, evidently I'm taking Yugi's love letters then..."

"Yay!" Bakura started dancing around the house happily, glomping his current favorite Pokemon plushie, a greatly-abused Pikachu named "Amidamaru".

"I made my hikari commit a crime!" He crowed happily. "There's hope for you yet Ryou!" He continued estatically, beaming.

Ryou just stood there, blinking in confusion.

"Whatever... I'm going back to bed..."

(divider)

_It's noon now and all the mailboxes have been emptied_

_And all the letters are inside_

_He counts them, he checks them, he looks for clues and finds_

_The ones with hearts on the outside_

(divider)

Ryou hesitantly stood in front of Yugi's house, which he'd saved for last since it was the worst...

The little flag on the mailbox was down. He'd already opened the mailbox, and stolen from it's mouth a small, heart-infected white envelope, which now rested in his hand quietly, unknowing of the destruction that lurked in itself.

"Wahhh... I dun wanna steal Yugi's letters..." Ryou sulked, whining softly to himself. But nothing responded to his whining, the letter seeming to glue itself to his hand, pleeeeeeading to be taken home and read.

"Sorry letter, you're never gonna make it to Anzu..." Ryou said regretfully, and tucked it into his bag, moving on to the next house like a sneaky little thief.

/And I'm becoming Bakura. Oh yipee. The joy. Now I can go psycho and homocidal on people as well!/

_'I HEARD THAT!!!!' _His yami yelled from inside his head angrily.

Ryou grinned cheerfully.

/But it does mean there's some entertainment tonight.../

(divider)

_Some postman is grooving to all our love letters_

_Some postman is gonna cry_

_Some postman is grooving to all our love letters_

_Some postman is gonna cry_

_Gonna cry, gonna cry, gonna cry yeah yeah_

(divider)

_"My dear, dear, dear, dear, dear,_" Bakura paused, looking over at Ryou oddly.

"Is the Pharaoh's hikari always like this?"

"Apparently so." Ryou said and shrugged.

"Anywayyyy, '_dear, dear, dear, dear--'"_

"Oh for heaven's sake Bakura, get to the good part!" Ryou interrupted and the yami smirked.

"Doesn't take much to annoy you does it?"

"Stop or I'll take away that Rubik's cube you love so much again."

"Nooooooo! I almost have it finished!!!"

"Then READ."

Bakura sulked, but returned his attention to the letter, reading in a hilarious imitation of Yugi's voice.

"_--Anzu, I miss you a lot. A lot, lot. A lot, lot, lot.' _Not much of one for description is he?"

"READ!"

"All right, all right. Fussy white-haired stick-in-the-mud... '_My life's been really boring without you. We just can't come up with things to do without you Anzu!' _You think he's aware that all that rhymed? I'm reading, I'm reading! '_--The store is doing fine. I'm thinking of restocking my deck, but Yami says that's a really stupid idea since they held me together through everything else. I've actually been going to ballets to see you, but I haven't found you yet. Where is your next performance? I'd really like to see it. A lot. A lot, a lot. I love you. I miss you... like a bomb that's gone off misses the land that it destroyed.'_"

Bakura sweatdropped massively.

"That was a very scary metaphor..." He murmured. Ryou took the letter, annoyed with his other's comments and continued reading.

"_--like a actress misses the stage when she's alone in her apartment, like a businessman misses his Palm Pilot, like a poet misses his rhymes, like a American misses his Big Mac, like Jou misses Mai, like salt misses pepper--'_ Oh heck, this goes on for PAGES!" Ryou said, interrupting himself in exasperation.

He flipped to the last page, reading the final line aloud.

"_'--like Bakura misses his sanity, I miss you. Please write me... it's weird writing two letters in a row, but I miss you sooooooo much -Yugi.' _" Ryou finished reading, trying very hard not to snicker, and looked up at his yami.

"That's it."

"HOW DID I GET IN THAT?"

Ryou grinned sweetly.

"No idea."

"Next letter." Bakura replied, starting upstairs to go to bed. "Should be Anzu's, right?"

"Shouldn't we be giving these back to them?" Ryou asked sensibly. But sensibility in this fic is like a stripper at a church social, unwanted and shocking.

"No! I'm making a scrapbook!" Bakura said, grinning manically.

"..."

(divider)

_Holding onto a package meant for a distant lover_

_Thought it would be there overnight_

_She waits and she cries and she thinks he does not love her_

_The postman holds on oh so tight_

(divider)

A couple, lovely, letter-filled weeks of thievery go on inside the Bakura household, having quite a few laughs at Yugi and Anzu's expense.

(divider)

Ryou stared at the package that he was supposed to deliver like a ticking time bomb. Covered in hearts, and even lip-prints, large "OVERNIGHT DELIVERY" stamps all over it, drenched in her favorite perfume...

It was definitely Yugi's.

And Bakura was yelling in his ear.

_'NOOO!!! I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT ITTTTTT!'_

"You ever thought what might happen if it's something you DON'T want? What if it's a dog collar?" Ryou asked the air, making the bichon friese from Shrek that happened to be walking by at that moment look at him oddly and go pee on a fire hydrant.

Bakura considered this option solemnly.

'_I can honestly say I don't want a dog collar... but I want to see what's in it!!! PLEEEEASE?'_

Ryou sweatdropped, staring at the package.

"I dun wanna..." He whined but his yami was already beaming inside his head, bouncing around off his brain.

'_YAY! I get a present, I get a present!'_

"Sigh." Ryou intoned, not pausing to wonder why he had actually SAID 'sigh' just walked on, holding the package tightly under his arm.

/_I'm a bad postman./_

"But this is the last time!" He said in annoyance, though it wasn't likely Bakura heard him over the tomb robber's loud Enya music that he was playing to 'thank' Ryou.

(divider)

_Some postman is grooving to all our love letters_

_Some postman is gonna cry_

_Some postman is grooving to all our love letters_

_Some postman is gonna cry_

_Gonna cry yeah_

(divider)

"OpenitopenitopenitopenitOPENNNNITTTTTTTT!!!" Bakura cheered as soon as Ryou got home. The hikari sweatdropped, handing him the package and Bakura tore into it like a kid at Christmas.

"Whee--What the heck?" Bakura interrupted his own sound of joy, staring at the inside of the package with horror. Ryou picked up the letter that had fallen on the floor, opening it up and beginning to read aloud.

" '_My dear snuugle-Yuugi, lately you haven't been writing me... did I do something wrong? Well, I can't dwell much on it or I'll start crying in the middle of practice. And my mascara goes EVERYWHERE when I do that, lol. Oh! Did I tell you? I got an online account with some messanger company... now we can talk anytime. If... you still want to. But I'm still coming down there at Christmas! I sent you something SPECIAL so we can dance together when I get there. Miss you sooooooooo much, even if you might not anymore... -Anzu.' _" Ryou finished reading, glaring at Bakura darkly.

"It's all your fault that they're breaking up you heart-wrecker."

Bakura just twitched. "B-b-box..."

Ryou stalked over, looking into the box and his eyes went wide. "Is that what I think it is...?" He asked hesitantly and Bakura nodded like a little kid, speechless.

"It's a yellow leotard, and tights. PINK tights." Bakura shuddered again and Ryou sweatdropped.

"Yeah, Anzu never was one for, um, color..."

"Maybe it's better if the Pharaoh's hikari never gets this."

"Agreed."

"And you quit your postman job."

"WHAT?!"

"You cause too much trouble! You read people's mail! Some postman you are!"

"WHAT?!!!!"

(divider)

_You (you)_

_Crushed (crushed)_

_Paper hearts_

_Stole (stole)_

_And sold (sold)_

_And ripped apart_

_Your promise was sent but you never delivered to me_

_Some postman you turned out to be_

(divider)

Yugi hesitantly picked up the phone, dialing Anzu's number. He knew the girl was a living terror on the phone and this would cause a) his phone bills to skyrocket, b) his ears to ring, and possibly c) being literally talked out of house and home.

But hey, this was love.

(divider)

Yay! I finished it!!!!!! I wanted to have a happy ending for Yugi and Anzu, so that's how the interesting ending got in there... hee hee hee.

Please review! It took forever to write this, so I want feeeeeeedbackkkkk!!!!


End file.
